


If You Still Want Me

by gretaamyk



Category: 68 Kill, Criminal Minds, Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom, chip taylor - Fandom
Genre: 68 kill - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, chip taylor imagine, chip taylor x reader, idfk, imagine, matthew gray gubler - Freeform, request, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: When Chip takes the pretty girl he met at the bar home, it’s for a very different reason than for what he originally imagined… up until it’s exactly what he had imagined.
Relationships: Chip Taylor/Reader, Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	If You Still Want Me

I didn’t know I was tightrope walking until the weight I was carrying became too much and I lost balance. Plummeting down to earth without knowing whether or not there was a net at the bottom to catch me. Or maybe it was more like dominoes, where part of me would fall and it would take the rest of me down with it. Everything decided to go wrong at the same time, leaving me to create a life for myself different from the one I’ve always known. A new town every few months, a new job every few weeks — I changed everything about myself except for my name and even that I had considered.

I was a bartender now. It’s funny because I don’t drink anymore, even though the itch for it was stronger than it ever has been. But I needed to stay sharp out here. That’s the thing about leaving behind a life of crime, the paranoia is killer. Pun not intended. 

I tried my best to keep to myself, not sticking my neck out farther than it needed to be, hardly even speaking unless it was necessary. But now happened to be one of those times.

A woman pulled herself out of her booth and stumbled all the way to the bar. She had a tight dress on and high heels that could probably double as a weapon. Considering the number of drinks I assumed she’s had, it was surprising that she could walk at all. I looked up at her curiously. Her eyes were warm (and a little red) like wine, and I assumed she’d had a few glasses too many by the buzzed smile that was growing on her face. But the problem was… she seemed young. Maybe even too young to be in a bar at all. 

“Hey, could I get a round for my table?” She asked, drumming her long fingernails upon the granite counter top of the bar. My eyes trailed from her nails up to her eyes, narrowing ever so slightly as I debated. I mean, I of all people am not a cop, but I also wasn’t in the mood for getting in trouble for giving alcohol to minors.

“Can I see your ID?” I asked, eventually deciding to go along with protocol.

“That’s awfully kind of you.” She joked, grabbing her purse from down beside her and digging through it. It took a while, but I just assumed that it was universal for everyone with a purse. You could probably disappear in some of them, and sometimes I was jealous that I didn’t own one myself.

“You look about 19,” I commented out loud, already speaking more words to her than I ever had to someone here before, besides my boss and coworkers. I knew better than anyone else that pretty girls are capable of making me do some dumbass shit…but that didn’t seem to stop me now, nor has it ever.

“What are you actually? 45?”

“Close,” She picked her ID out from her wallet with the pincers that were her fingernails and slid it across the table. “I’m 25.”

I examined the card, not for the alcohol, but to make sure she was legal before I let myself admire her because she really was pretty. She was 25. I know a fake one when I see it — I’ve owned several.

“Just making sure.” I finally said, sliding the card back across the table. She smiled a dopey grin that people only do when they’re truly happy or drunk, but it made me smile back nonetheless. I haven’t done that in a while, it felt nice. I shook my head and grabbed a tray with six shot glasses, despite the fact that they were only a group of three.

Y/n, the name I read off her ID, cleared her throat in a cartoonish effort to get my attention. I looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow and she just returned the look with a stupid grin on her face. She leaned her cheek onto her hand, resting her arm on the counter.

“You’re good at that…” She complimented, “Do you practice making drinks with your… girlfriend or wife? Boyfriend? Husband?”

I choked on my own spit. 

“That was—That was very smooth,” I laughed, grabbing the tequila from under the bar and trying to hide the heat that was coming on to my face against my will. “I don’t have any of those things.”

“Smooth is my middle name.” She winked. I smiled back at her, but it faded once I remembered she was drunk. “And Y/n’s my first. I realized I haven’t said that yet.”

“How many drinks have you had so far?” I asked instead, ignoring her introduction and pouring the tequila evenly into the shot glasses. ”I might have to cut you off soon.”

She groaned dramatically and flopped down on the counter, “But it’s a birthday partyyyy!”

“Then… what are you doing here talking to me?” I asked, pessimistic, but also kind of curious. She sighed again and rubbed her face with her fingers.

“She wanted us to like ‘disconnect’ or whatever the fuck, so she wouldn’t let me bring my phone.”

I looked over at her group, who all looked bored with each other’s presence. In my head, I considered what that meant about their friend group, but untimely decided against saying it out loud. I was dumb, but not that dumb.

Instead, I settled with “That’s probably not the best idea,” (which seemed like a fair statement). She sighed and shrugged bitterly in agreement.

“You’re telling me… And that’s why we need more shots, if you would, my kind sir.” She reached for the tray and I slid it just out of her reach, laughed internally at the way she scowled.

“If none of you have your phones then that’s another reason for me not to get you all even drunker.”

“Party pooper.” she mumbled through pouting lips in a zing that made me genuinely offended.

“I am not a party pooper!” I defended.

She laughed, “Yes, you are.” She reached out and booped me on the nose. I jumped at the contact, but immediately melted because of the giggle that escaped her immediately after. She put her hand on mine and this time I didn’t tense up under her touch. I still had to swallow the lump in my throat and bring myself to look into her eyes like a nervous dog. ”It’s always the cute ones that wanna poop on my party.”

I raised my eyebrows, picking up only one part of that claim, “You… think I’m cute?”

She rolled her eyes but her smile didn’t waver. “Yes, I thought I made that obvious by the way I very subtly asked if you were single.” She spoke through a laugh.

“Okay, yeah, I’m just slow.” I defended, looking down as I burned red like the color of her dress. It was a really pretty dress, especially on her, which only made me more nervous. “Gotta give me time to download.”

She chuckled softly before finally standing up. I looked up again, feeling a little disappointed to see her go. She picked up both her purse and the tray of shots.

“Take all the time you need, baby.” She winked and walked away, rejoining her friends at the booth in the corner of the room. 

“M-My name‘s Chip!” I called back to her, forgetting all the plans of anonymity I had made, despite the name tag pinned to my shirt that blew my cover no matter what I said. She turned around and looked me up and down in a way that made my heart thump loudly in my chest. I swallowed.

“That’s a shame…” She swiped her tongue quickly across her painted lips, “‘Baby’ fits you so much better.” She turned around again and walked away. This time I let her go, following her only with my curious eyes. I didn’t know what to say to that — I struggled to process any of what just had happened. Then I got called by another customer and I unfortunately had to get back to work.

I eventually managed to move her to the back of my mind, never leaving it entirely as I finished up my shift. I spared subtle glances her way whenever the idea crossed my mind, but eventually the table was empty and cleared. I couldn’t stop the feeling of disappointment from overwhelming me, but then my shift ended soon after and I felt more relieved than anything else.

I quickly clocked out before hurrying out the back door, clicking my keys to light up my car’s tail lights and locate it in the busy parking lot. I moved towards it but stopped halfway when I heard a sound. 

I heard a thump against a dumpster and confrontational noises coming out of the alleyway. I looked around me, before hesitating and sneaking quietly into the alley between the two buildings. I had a bad habit of sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong and part of me figured that I would be better off minding my own business. But something told me that I needed to check it out. 

I hid behind the dumpster and peeked around the corner. It was an older man, and a drunk woman stumbling down deeper down as he guided her and held her against the filthy brick wall. She was confused.

“I-I don’t know who-” Her voice was shaky and shallow.

“Doesn’t matter,” he insisted, his voice low and frustrated, clearly from her, “Just try to stay quiet, would you? You’re a pretty little thing.”

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” I asked finally, nearing in on them. He slightly moved away, but still maintained a tight grip on her arm. It was dark so I narrowed my eyes to see better. I managed to recognize her. It was… It was Y/n. My face fell and my eyes burned. I turned to the man.

“This is my wife, she got a little drunk.” He excused. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“So you’re taking her into an alley? No, she was here with her friends. She told me she’s single.” I took a step closer and I reached to grab her arm, but the man yanked her harshly away. She stumbled and started to fall, groaning and catching herself on the bricks.

“I told you, she’s drunk. Move along, kid.”

“No,” I spat, taking a step closer to him. His clothes and his breath reeked of alcohol. “You need to back off before I make you.”

He scoffed,“I think you need to learn how to mind your fucking business.”

The sound of my fist cracking against his jaw echoed loudly through the corridor. He hit the ground with a harsh grunt, spitting out blood on the gravel. He tried to pick himself up. I kicked him in between his legs, forcing a cry out from his throat as he hit the floor again. I kicked him repeatedly in his ribs, in his stomach, only stopping when he was heaving and choking on his own blood. Y/N’s hands fell on my arm. I quickly rerouted and pulled her out until the lights from the streets spilled down on her face.

“Where are your friends?” I asked in between heavy breaths. She looked around through confused, teary eyes, as if she would find them here with us the whole time.

“Um, I don’t know,” She coughed, “I can’t find them.”

“Did you try calling them?” 

“We… we don’t have our phones… we were supposed to ‘live in the moment’ or some stupid shit.” She summarized the words she told me before. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my hand. Of course she didn’t have her phone.

“Okay, yeah, that turned out to be a very stupid idea.” I sighed. “Come on, let’s see if they’re still inside.”

I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently behind me into the back entrance of the bar. The tables, the dance floor, the bar, and the bathrooms were all cleared and at this point my small brain was running out of ideas.

“Okay… okay I could give you a ride home then.” I suggested, “What’s your address.”

“Um…” She pondered and I soon figured that this would likely be a dead end too. “Sesame Street.”

I sighed. I normally would have found that funny, but now I just didn’t know what to do anymore.

“That’s not a real place.”

She started singing the Sesame Street theme song.

“Fuck… okay.”

I guess we only had one more option left.

The drive was long and awkward, but I don’t think she was aware of the situation enough to feel uncomfortable. She just looked out the window until she fell asleep.

She woke up again when we parked and the interior lights of the car lit up.

She didn’t question where we were or why she was here, she just followed me into the building and to my apartment a few floors up. 

I unlocked the door and opened it enough, only now remembering how… unassuming it could be. Y/n didn’t seem to be one to judge, especially not in this state of mind. But still, I felt the need to defend myself.

“It’s not much, but I think it’ll work for tonight.” I spoke as I followed behind her and locked the door. When I turned around, she was there immediately. Her hands cupped my face and she got up on her tiptoes to press a sweet yet urgent kiss to my lips. They were dry from her drinking and the scent that lingered on her both reminded me of her state of mine. I’d been wanting to do this since the bar, to pull her closer and lose myself in her kiss. I wanted to show her just how beautiful she was… but not today. I couldn’t.

“Woah,” I mumbled against her, pulling away and pressing myself against the door. “No,”

“Oh…” She stood awkwardly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “Do you not… like me?”

I moved away from the door and held up my hands like it was an accusation, “No, it’s not like that,” I assured her, shaking my head, “I do like you. You’re just drunk.”

“Maybe,” she admitted, taking a step closer and reaching her hands towards my chest. “But I want this. I want you.”

I sighed and took her hands away, keeping a grip on them with my own and pulling her to sit down beside me on the couch. She was clearly tired, sinking deep into the cushions as soon as the connection between them was made. I wasn’t sure if she was listening, but I explained anyway.

“I know what it’s like to be on the other side, where you feel pressured into doing something you don’t really wanna do… and I just don’t want you to do something that you’ll regret. I don’t want to take that risk.”

She blinked her tired eyes towards me. “I won’t regret it, Chip.”

I closed my eyes as I thought, an idea popping up soon after.

“Here,” I reached forward and grabbed the sharpie off the coffee table, then I took off the cap and grabbed her hand. Her eyes moved from mine, down to her hand as I wrote my name and number down on the back of it. “If you still feel that way another day, then you can give me a call. If not, no hard feelings, but for now I think you should go to sleep.”

I put the cap back on and returned it to the table. She was still looking down at it like she was trying to study it.

“I am pretty tired.” She finally spoke, her voice was quiet and confirmed her words.

“I bet you are,” I said with a small laugh.

She let her eyes close and she pulled her legs up into her chest as she curled up against the pillows. I watched for a minute.

“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the-” I stopped myself as I noticed that she was already asleep. I sighed, and got up, making my way towards the bedroom. But then I stopped halfway through the hallway. I turned back and gathered her in my arms like a small child. I set her down on the mattress and tucked her under the thick blue comforter. Then, I filled the spot that she warmed up on the couch. It wasn’t comfortable, but that’s why I would rather take it than her. I knew that when she woke up in an unfamiliar place, a stranger’s home, she would be scared like anyone would be. I felt like she should at least be comfortable up until the minute she woke back up. After what happened in the alley, or what could have happened, she deserved a safe place, and I hoped that I could give that to her.

I grabbed one of the pillows and pulled a tattered blanket over myself, letting sleep overtake my exhausted body.

-

I woke up to the feeling of sun on my skin, and a stabbing feeling inside my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched my temple with my fingers as I adjusted to the downside of consciousness. 

I eventually let my eyes flutter open.

Wait. What? This is not my house?

I sat up in the bed, ignoring the painful feeling of my heart beating in my head at the change of elevation.

What did I get into last night? 

As I tried to dig up the memories I had drowned in alcohol, I looked around the room. My eyes landed on the bedside table, which was a box (for an unassembled bedside table). I cracked a smile at that, but I smiled even harder seeing the glass of water and painkillers that sat on top of it. I didn’t take it though, I still couldn’t remember the man providing it so I thought I should at least take a look at his face first.

I grabbed the glass and the pills in my hands and I opened the door to the hallway with my elbow.

I walked down the hallway, furrowing my eyebrows at the smell of something burning. I made it to the kitchen to see a man cooking with a stack of pancakes to his side. There were charred ones on the bottom, and they progressively got better as they got closer to the top.

“Morning,” He said, turning over his shoulder briefly to glance at me with a tired smile on his face. He quickly turned back to the pan so he didn’t burn this one too. 

I remember him now. Chip, the bartender from last night. I put the pills in my mouth and washed them down with the glass of water before setting it down on the kitchen table.

“Good morning,” I responded, looking at him and allowing my eyes to explore his frame like it was the first time I saw him. It was the first time I saw him like this, at least. He had a white T-Shirt and baggy sweatpants that hung deliciously low on his lips. His curls were messy from the night, but he pulled it off well and I almost wanted to reach over and run my fingers yet, but I figured we weren’t there yet. Bits and pieces of last night started to assemble like a puzzle in my head, but I still wasn’t sure.

“Are those pancakes chocolate chip?” I joked, moving closer towards him and leaning on the cluttered countertop.

He stiffened up and turned to me with almost panicky eyes. “No, should I have gotten chocolate chips? I can start over-”

“It was a joke,” I put my hands up like he had accused me of something, but I was smiling in both amusement and slight confusion. “You know, your name is Chip.”

“Oh,” He said, his skin burning.

“Sorry, that was stupid.”

“No! It was funny!” He said through nervous laughter. “That was good, I’m just dumb.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Okay… I won't…”

He flipped over the last pancake and set it on top of the pile. It was the best looking one yet. He was improving with every try, that seemed to make sense for him.

“Fake maple or Boysenberry?” He said, breaking me out of my thoughts. He grabbed the pancakes and brought it to the table, grabbing plates and plastic silverware to go with it.

“Huh?”

“Syrup.” He clarified, grabbing both flavors out of the fridge. “Or none?”

“Boysenberry, please.” I said, having never really preferred the fake stuff.

We sat down at the table and set up our plates. He gave me the best looking pancakes, taking the burnt ones for himself and then compensating the char by drowning them in maple syrup. I smiled to myself watching him, but he didn’t seem to notice. He cut the pancake and shoved the whole half into his mouth. 

“So, where are we?” I finally asked, cutting up my pancake as the purple liquid absorbed quickly into it. 

“My apartment.” He said plainly, mouth still full of food. 

“I mean where, like, geographically?” I clarified. He swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh, uh, we’re still in town, but kind of as far out as it gets.” He dropped his eyes down to his plate, stirring his food around with the fork. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know where else to take you.”

“It’s okay,” I shrugged and shook my head at my own poor judgement. ”I just feel stupid for agreeing to leaving my phone at home. God, I’d die right away in a horror movie.”

He laughed brightly and raised his eyebrows, “I know the feeling. I’d be the one to suggest we split up or something…Or I’d have sex” He suggested, pointing at me with his fork for emphasis, “You can’t have sex in scary movies without dying.”

“Yeah, that’s like the whole plot to Scream.” I agreed.

“That’s the one with Johnny Depp, right?”

“No,” I laughed, “That’s Nightmare on Elm Street.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and let his jaw hang open like he had made an epiphany. “No it’s not,” He finally said after a moment of serious contemplation, “it’s the one where Johnny Depp and Shaggy from Scooby Doo are the bad guys.”

I couldn’t stop laughing around him and the thing was I didn’t even know if he was being funny on purpose or not.

“That’s Skeet Ulrich,” I said with an amused smile, “Not Johnny Depp.”

“What? No!” He exclaimed with genuine bafflement. Then his face dropped, looking nervous, if not scared. “Please tell me Shaggy’s still in it.”

“He is.” I assured him.

“Thank god.”

We finished eating in a comfortable silence, then I took the liberty of cleaning the dishes. He told me I didn’t have to but I insisted, cleaning them all and putting them in the cupboard because he didn’t have a dishwasher.

I returned to the table, sitting down in front of him as he read from an article about investing a large inheritance. That made me even more curious about him, but I decided to ignore it.

“Thank you.” I finally spoke. 

He looked up with a confused half-smile.

“For letting you do the dishes? Go ahead and do all my dishes if you like it that much,” he laughed, “I might even buy real forks.”

“No, for… helping me.” I spoke quietly, he looked up at me and his playful expression melded into a much more serious one. I swallowed. “In multiple ways. What you did for me in that alley… it was noble, and I feel like I owe you a beer or something.” I tried to break the tension, but he didn’t joke in the way that I thought he would as a response.

“It’s nothing, really.” He fidgeted in his chair, watching his fingers as he drummed them against the table, downplaying his kindness in a way that made me sad. “Anyone would have.”

“I don’t think that’s true, to be honest,” I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face. “And once we got back here…thanks for that too.”

“I didn’t think you remembered that part.” He said quietly, and almost nervously. 

“Only bits and pieces,” I admitted, silently tapping my fingers against the table in the same way he had been. Maybe it was pent up energy or anxiety, but the thing was I couldn’t quite pin down what was making me nervous, it certainly wasn’t him. I laughed a small exhale, even though my words weren’t funny at all. “I don’t know how many guys around here would have turned a drunk girl down like that.”

“It was the right thing to do.” He said, finally looking up at me with a humble shrug of his shoulders. “Really. You don’t have to thank me.”

I nodded and pulled my lips into a thin line. “You’re a good guy, Chip,” I spoke, just above a whisper.

I saw recognition of my words on his face. It dropped sadly for the briefest moment, before returning to normal as if nothing had bothered him at all. Everything about him was so intriguing, but equally much too personal for me to want to ask. I could assume some of it, but the rest was a mystery. 

After a few long moments where he didn’t respond, I decided to change the subject. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” I asked.

“Down the hall, first door to the left.” He directed, seemingly grateful for the switch in conversion.

“Thanks.” I nodded, standing up from the table. 

I opened the door and walked in, my eyes immediately falling to the disheveled reflection that stared back at me. Yesterday’s clothes and makeup, the latter of which was now smudged enough to make me look like a raccoon that had a very rough night. My hair that I had styled yesterday in neat curls was now a frizzy birds nest on my head and the fact that Chip didn’t react at all was a testament to his kindness, but also kind of annoying since he didn’t give me a heads up.

“Shit.” I said out loud to myself, running the pads of my fingers underneath my eyes to clean up the black smudges that formed there.

“You okay?” Chip’s voice immediately responded.

“No! Why didn’t you tell me I looked like this?” I asked, stepping into the hallway and pointing to my face.

“I’m sorry, you don’t look bad to me,” he said with a laugh. I blushed, but I also rolled my eyes.

“Can I use your shower? I need to clean up.”

“Sure,” he said, opening a cupboard in the hallway, pulling a towel out and handing it to me. I thanked him and went in to clean myself. After several moments of trying to figure out how his shower worked, it was on and I was washing all remnants of last night down the drain. I used his 5-in-1 suave shampoo-conditioner-whatever else it is that smelled like apples. It made me laugh because of course he uses 5-in-1, but his hair still looks flawless. 

But then as I was lathering myself with the apple scented soap, I noticed something written on my hand with a bleeding black marker. It was too smudged for me to make out every letter but by using the power of context clues from middle school I figured out it was a phone number.

It said:

Chip

(a series of numbers that were smudged beyond any legibility)

-If you still want me

I furrowed my eyebrows.

‘If you still want me’? What does that mean?

I turned off the shower and wrapped my body in the towel that he had given to me. It was clean and it was still warm, and it smelled like him and detergent, both of which were warm and comforting. I opened the door and I saw some clothes that I could only assume were his, folded on the floor waiting for me. I smiled, but I stepped over them and I met him back in the kitchen.

“Hey Chip?” I asked, he hummed in response. “Can I get your number again? It smudged off in the shower.”

He looked up at me and his eyes widened. He blinked quickly and stood up from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process.

“Oh, uh, yeah, if you want it. I’ll write it on a sticky note.” He turned around and started rummaging through one of the drawers. I watched him as he did, but I wasn’t really processing anything. I was focusing on those last words marked on my skin. I looked down at my feet, which were still tinged red from the hot water.

“What does ‘if I still want you’ mean?” I asked, clutching the towel tighter around my body like a security blanket made of wet terrycloth. 

He hesitated before turning around to look at me again, “Um… well you wanted to, uh, do… stuff…” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, “So we agreed that if that’s what you wanted when you were sober… then you could call me.”

I pulled my lips into a line and nodded slowly as I thought. However, I didn’t need to think for long, and I spoke the first words that came into my mind. 

“Do I… do we have to wait for me to call you?”

Shit. 

I was already naked despite the towel, but I felt more exposed than any amount (or lack) of clothes could make me feel. Why the fuck would you say that out loud?

His eye first widened, then they squinted as he tried to force out a question with any semblance of clarity. “Wh-…Huh?” He stuttered.

“I…still want you…” I admitted slowly and unsure, tightening my hold on the towel like it was an anchor. “If you want me.” I quickly added. His hand tightened its grip on the chair and his eyes looked everywhere but my eyes.

“I-do,” He assured, finally meeting my eyes, looking nervous like a puppy, “I really do.” 

The nerves I felt melted away, and a small smile grew on my face. 

“Then get over here, Chip.” 

I dropped the towel.

His eyes widened like either he was caught off guard or he’s never seen a woman like this before. But based on everything about him, I couldn’t imagine the latter being possible. I giggled softly to myself at the way his eyes bored holes into mine, trying so hard not to look, even though he was very well invited to.

“You…” He blinked and shook his head, “Really?”

“Yes, baby,” I smirked, recalling our very first conversation. I stepped away from the towel and into the kitchen, not bothering to worry about the open window that presented me to the world. “I think you’ve been through a lot…” I spoke slowly, leisurely gravitating him by an invisible pull that he probably didn’t even know he had. 

“I think you need to be taken care of…” I grabbed his hands in mine and kissed his knuckles gently. His eyes watched almost nervously and his body seemed to subconsciously gravitate towards mine like I did his. I leaned my still wet body further against his, going up onto my tiptoes to bring my lips to his ear. “I think I could take good care of you, don’t you think, sweet boy?” I asked, allowing my teeth to gently graze his lobe.

I could almost hear his heart beating out of his chest and the way his breath hitched at my words. His skin was already flushed, but something told me that he wasn’t used to this. I felt the need to reassure him that everything was okay.

“Or… would you rather… fuck me until I can’t move? Tears streaming down my face, can’t say any words but your name?” I suggested, raking my nails down his chest as I stared into his eyes, awaiting an answer. I wanted him to do whatever he was comfortable with, as long as I was there with him. “What do you need, baby?”

He shallowly exhaled the breath he must’ve been holding before delicately and almost hesitantly placing his large hands on my bare sides. His hands were rough and calloused, which told me that he did a lot of manual labor… meaning he was good with his hands. I let him take his time as things seemed to have moved rather quickly, his thumbs caressed my sides with a feather-light touch that almost tickled. He seemed to be exploring my body like he was trying to memorize it, finally allowing his eyes to drift down.

“Words, please.” I urged, keeping my hands on his chest.

“I need…” He swallowed, “I need you to keep calling me that.”

I smiled, something within me knowing that this would be the path he took. I let go of him, and his hands instinctively reached back towards me but I stepped just out of his reach. “Get in your room and wait for me.”

He tripped over his own feet in a rush to get to his bedroom, pulling his shirt off over his head and discarding it in the hallway. I laughed as I watched him disappear, hearing immediately after the sound of his belt buckle hitting the wood. I briefly considered the idea of using the belt for something different than its originally intended purpose, but quickly decided against it. I followed him, but I took my time to reach my final destination. Each step was slow, yet timely, and I enjoyed the impatient fluster that was no doubt overwhelming the poor boy’s face. 

I stood under the door frame and he was already watching. Waiting, just like I had asked. He was naked down to his underwear which is what I anticipated. I approached the bed and he watched with wide eyes. I sat down next to him and allowed my eyes to trail up and down his body like I was trying to paint a picture in my mind.

“You really are a pretty thing, aren’t you?” I asked him softly, moving to straddle his stomach, just above the bulge that was growing in his boxers and raking my nails lightly across his chest.. He shakily exhaled, his wide eyes boring into mine like they were locked. My fingers dragged up his chest and while one formed a necklace around the base of his throat, the other moved up to cup his face and swipe its thumb delicately over his beautiful lips. I didn’t apply any pressure around his throat, but I certainly thought about it and made plans to decorate it with different shades of purple from my lips. He would look gorgeous marked up like that.

I pushed my thumb past his lips and into his mouth. His face was surprised, but he quickly accepted it and wrapped his mouth around my finger. I smiled down as he sucked, swirling his tongue quickly around it.

“Such a pretty boy…” I thought out loud, slowly but noticeably grinding my hips back and forth against his toned stomach, “I should see what else that mouth of yours can do.” I pulled my thumb back out of his mouth and painted his saliva across his lips.

“Please…” He begged throat a choked exhale. I halted my movements and squinted my eyes at him as I waited for him to continue. He didn’t. 

“For such a talkative guy, you are awfully quiet today, aren’t you?” I teased, making his brown eyes open with a quiet frustration that shouldn’t have made me as happy as it did. “Please what?” I pushed.

His face was burning red and he couldn’t hold eye contact for longer than a second, but through stuttered words, he managed to spit out, “Sit on my face—P-Please,”

I smirked, and wet my amused lips with my tongue, “Baby, this is supposed to be about you,” I reminded.

“I want to taste you.” He insisted, suddenly finding the eye contact he lost and staring so far into my eyes that I was the one blushing. I swallowed and followed it with a soft, amused laugh.

“Be my guest, sweet boy,” I managed to find my composure. I grabbed his face in my hands “I’ll tell you what… if you make me come with your mouth,” I leaned further into him, looking him intensely in his eyes and feeling his warm breathing against my face. “I’ll fuck you until there are tears in your eyes, and I’ll let you come inside.” I placed a chaste kiss against the tip of his nose.

Immediately (and impressively), he picked me up and lifted me up onto his face. With his arms supporting me up, his tongue licked a stripe up my slit. I gasped instinctively at the feeling, propping my hands up on the headboard behind us.

His large hands gripped me tightly as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his tongue lick soft short strokes against me as if he was shy with his ministrations. His stubble rubbed a delicious friction against my inner thighs. I knew that the skin would be sensitive once we were done. A loud cry left me once his mouth suckled on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“F-Fuck, Chip, I knew you’d be good at this too.” I praised through breaths. He hummed in response, the vibrations reverberating through me and sending waves of stimulation through my whole body. I swore, which only made him go harder. His tongue teased my hole while simultaneously circling my clit with his nose. Fuck, he was impossibly talented at this.

“So good, baby,” I praised bucking my hips against his mouth to try and feel more of him inside me. “Letting me ride your tongue like a good little slut.”

He moaned against me again, forcing a moan out from my throat that quickly melted into an amused chuckle.

“Oh, you like that? I knew you would, dirty boy,” I laughed, combing my fingers through his messy curls and yanking on their roots. His quiet moans were strained but strong, and they were pushing nearing me closer and closer to my release – faster than I ever could have expected. But then, he went harder, his tongue going back to kitten licks on my clit and sending powerful surges through my body. “Fuck! Chip!”

He hummed in response, moving one of his hands to the place where his mouth met my body, and pushed two long fingers into my heat. I was a mess on top of him, a crying mess of moans as he overpowered me.

“C-Chip! I’m gonna cum!”

He went harder, his fingers pumping into me like it was their main purpose to bring me pleasure, and his tongue drawing tight circles around my clit just the same. Quickly, he built me up to my release, and with a jumbled cry of swears and moans, I finished on his tongue. He leisurely licked up every drop.

“Okay, baby,” I sighed trying to lift myself up off his tongue, “Stop.”

He kept going, his tongue still working at my center as if I hadn’t finished at all.

“Stop, Chip. Now.”

He kept going. I grabbed his hair and yanked hard enough for him to yelp. “You wanna keep disobeying me, then that’s one step closer towards not getting to cum.” I threatened, to which he immediately stopped and allowed me to climb off of him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I-I’m sorry, Y/n- I just wanna make you feel good.” He said softly with puppy dog eyes that made me forgive him immediately.

“I know you do baby,” I soothed, brushing my fingers through his hair in a much gentler way. But then I grabbed his face with my hand and squished his cheeks to make his lips pout. “However, if you disobey me one more time, you’ll see what happens. Now take those off.” I commanded, kissing his pout before letting him go.

He complied immediately, pulling his boxers down his legs and letting his cock spring out from its confines. It was painfully hard and big enough to make my eyes widen. He threw his boxers somewhere unbeknownst. I took their previous place, moving to straddle his hips, hovering just above his length. I reached down and allowed my fingers to dance up against his length, forcing a hiss out from the back of his throat. I smiled and grabbed him, rubbing myself against his cock.

“Y/n please-” He whined, I shot him a look that forced him to continue his thoughts, “Please f-fuck me.”

“Such a good boy, using your words for me.” I hummed. I lined him up at my entrance, and let myself sink onto him. He let out a low, guttural moan as he stretched me out, and it was almost enough to make me come again right there. I needed to hear more. 

“God, you’re so fucking big, baby,” I whispered breathily as I settled down at his base. His hands found my hips and started to help me move. Normally, I would disapprove of such a thing in this position, but my god, he was so gorgeous. I had to let it slide just this once. His head was thrown back into the pillows, his eyes were delicately squeezed shut and his mouth was agape, strings of soft moans and curses escaping him. It was heaven, and I would start praying every day if it meant I could see it again.

“S-So good,” he whimpered desperately. I started moving up and down on him, and I moved his hands from my hips and placed them on my tits.

“You’re doing so good for me,” I praised in between breaths, “I knew you could do it, baby.”

At first I held his hands against me as he kneaded my breasts in his hands, but I quickly found I needed more support and placed them on either side of his head. I leaned forward onto him as I rode him. I attached my mouth to the flesh just below his jaw, and I started to nip and suck against his skin, marking him as mine. His hands moved back to my ass as he kneaded and moved me up and down on his cock. 

“Baby, I’m so close.” I sighed into his neck. He swallowed and I could see his Adam’s apple bob up and down. I felt his cock twitching inside me and I knew that he was close too. “Hold on, Chip, wait for me.”

I sat straight up as I rode and I placed my hand between my legs and rubbed tight circles around my clit. He replaced my hand with his own and that was enough to push me over. 

“Come with me, baby,” I commanded, “Open your eyes.”

His eyes shot open and I watched the look of utter ecstasy wash over his face as we came together in perfect unison. I felt warmth and comfort fill me up, and I immediately collapsed down on top of him. 

“That-that was g-good.” Chip stuttered out with a laugh.

“I hope so.” I smiled, booping his nose and making him scrunch it up in a way that made me giggle. “You certainly deserve it.”

He sighed and brushed my hair out of my face with quiet contemplation on his face. I narrowed my eyes curiously, silently urging him to continue. He sighed. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re such a liar…” I gently nudged his shoulder, “But you’re the cutest liar I ever met.” I slowly slipped off of him and cuddled into his side. I felt so tired that I could fall asleep right then and there. I opened my eyes again, though, feeling him watching me. I looked up at him and he had a stupid grin on his face.

“What?” I asked. He just leaned in and rubbed his nose against mine. 

“I just like looking at you.”

“You’re so stupid.” I giggled moving my hand to the back of his neck and pulling his lips against mine. He tasted sweeter than I expected, a pure reflection of the kiss itself. It was gentle and sweet, and I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. He moved to be on top of me, and feeling him there in between my legs again made me feel that familiar tinge of desire that I felt straight out the shower.

But then I spoke without thinking, “I’m not ready to go.” I mumbled against his lips, my words holding a certain sadness that I never would have expected from thinking about the bartender from yesterday. He broke apart from me, and he looked just as sad as I felt.

“I…” I sighed, “I’m happy here with you.”

“I don’t want you to go either,” He swallowed, looking down at me as he remained hovering over my body. Sweat painted his hair in swirls across his forehead and his skin was flushed, but he looked almost angelic, which only confirmed the wishes that swirled around in my head. It was simpler here, but not in a bad way. In the way that made time stand still and made you realize just how fast the world was going in comparison.

“But we gotta get you home before they think I kidnapped you.” He finished, placing a small kiss on my forehead and rolling off of me and making the mattress bounce under his weight. He got up off the bed and started to collect his clothes off the floor.

“That’s… fair,” I begrudgingly accepted, playing with my hands as I tried not to stare at him as he got dressed again.

“If you didn’t leave your phone then you would have been able to stay.” He said, grabbing the clothes he had laid out for me earlier.

I sat up and raised my eyebrows, “If I brought my phone then I wouldn’t be here at all, would I?” 

He rolled his eyes and threw the clothes at me, I laughed as I caught them in my arms.

“Come on, get dressed.”

I quickly cleaned myself up in the bathroom before putting his clothes on, enjoying the way they felt against my skin and smelled like him. He smelled good, but I didn’t say that out loud. I felt his eyes linger on me in his clothes, and I blushed under their microscope even though he had seen every physical part of me there was to see. I lightly punched him in the shoulder which made him giggle. After grabbing last night’s clothes and the sticky note with his phone number (funny how important a piece of paper could be), we went to the parking lot. 

We got in his car, and I remembered being in it yesterday the second I sat down. I can only imagine how much of a mess I was, drunk and probably drooling with my shoes off. I felt bad and almost embarrassed, but it all seemed to work out in the end.

He started the engine and drove out onto the street, heading towards town. It was raining there. Almost as if those grey clothes were physically imaged from the ones in my head. I was too tired for more rain. Maybe it was time for some changes.

“Where’s your address?” He asked after a few minutes of ponderful silence.

“6107 North Sesame Street,” I said. 

His eyes widened and he flipped his attention rapidly between me and the road, “Wait, you actually live on Sesame Street?”

“Yeah?” I asked with an amused half-grin.

“I thought you were kidding, that’s like my favorite show,” He laughed, shaking his head before sighing and rubbing his face, “I could have brought you home yesterday, I’m so sorry.”

“And then I would have missed out on all of this time with you…” I pointed out. He stayed silent, so I continued. “Trust me, I don’t regret any of this.”

I watched the tension pulse in his jaw before he wet his lips with his tongue.

“I… Uh, really?” He asked through a stutter, and it almost hurt my heart that he was so surprised — which is something that I just couldn’t wrap my head around. He’s funny and sweet, and so incredibly beautiful—what’s not to like?

“Yeah,” I confirmed simply, a small smile on my face.

“Good,” He swallowed, “Because I don’t either.”

We left it at that and we were quiet for the rest of the ride to my place, besides the small directions I would give him every few minutes to get me home.

“Here we are.” I pointed to the small white house on the corner of the block. He pulled up to the curb outside. I didn’t really know what to say, so awkwardly, I nodded and got out. It was weird how he was capable of filling my mind for so long, but now that it was time to say goodbye it was empty and I suddenly forgot everything I could have wanted to say to him. 

As I started to walk away, I heard the fumbling noises of him getting out of the car too. I turned around and he was leaning against the car like the lead protagonist in an 80’s move. I stopped and looked at him, trying to decode him but he was as unreadable as ever. Something told me that he wasn’t always like that, but it hurt to try and think about what could have happened to change him. 

He walked around and started to approach me. He looked into my eyes and I felt so small, but safe.

“Can I, uh, take you out to dinner sometime?” He finally asked, sheepishly. 

I blinked but eventually managed to meld my dumbfounded face into a smile. I looked him up and down as if I had to think about it. But I didn’t have to, and I was just hoping that he would as well. I took a few steps to close the gap between us, then I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a long, soft kiss on his lips. He immediately melted into me in the way he always had, and it was crazy to me that someone I hadn’t even known for twenty-four hours could feel so familiar. I got down from my tiptoes and took a few steps backwards.

“If you still want me.” I winked, before disappearing into my house.

-


End file.
